


poster boy (magazine model)

by miyukitsune (dons)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/miyukitsune
Summary: "i hate it when you wear jeans, though," taeyong huffs. "don't wear jeans next time."dongyoung chuckles against the blooming hickey. "i thought you loved me in jeans."





	poster boy (magazine model)

**Author's Note:**

> henlo this is the only story i will ever write in one day  
> surprise bitches i also stan nct

the doorknob is digging into dongyoung's smaller back uncomfortably but that's the last thing on his mind. the tight grip on his arm, his legs ready to topple down on the floor--the only thing keeping him propped up against the door is taeyong's body pressed close to his. taeyong's fumbling around with the lock and trying to keep the two of them balanced at the same time (the most he can with his eyes lidded and their lips connected).

 

dongyoung does them both a favour and slides himself to the right, now leaning on bare wall instead of the door. like that, taeyong twists the lock and threads his fingers through dongyoung's hair. "have i," taeyong murmurs against his lips, slow and drawn out, "have i ever told you how much i love you with black hair?"

 

if anything, taeyong's hair is the one that stands out the most. dongyoung wants to speak up too, tell taeyong his jack frost hair is doing things to him, but all he can do is moan and press his hands all around the front of taeyong's shirt.

 

there's never enough time. it's all blowjobs in the bathroom stall and rushed petting, sometimes barely enough time to make out. maybe that's what's making dongyoung feel empty in his head, light on his toes--the lack of intimacy turns into the desire for more intimacy, makes time spent like this more desperate, more needy.

 

taeyong always looks so unrealistically good. dongyoung almost doesn't believe that he exists, not even when he's kissing him like this ( _like this,_ like this dongyoung wants to curl up and wonder).

 

he bucks his hips first. "shit," he says, because taeyong does it too and then there are hands trying to unbuckle his belt. dongyoung retaliates, moves over and down the side of taeyong's neck, peppering licks and bites feverishly as taeyong is pulling his belt off of him. dongyoung finds a good spot of soft skin right near the junction where his neck and collarbone meet, sucks on that and nibbles on the soft skin.

 

"i hate it when you wear jeans, though," taeyong huffs. "don't wear jeans next time."

 

dongyoung chuckles against the blooming hickey. "i thought you loved me in jeans." he agrees with taeyong though--it's a lot easier to do a rushed job when there are no unnecessary distractions.

 

as taeyong is struggling with his pants, dongyoung takes the time to slip his thumbs into the waistband of taeyong's sweatpants. he tugs them down with ease and splays his hand over his crotch, urging on his growing bulge through the fabric of his boxers. "that's cheating," taeyong says, but doesn't stop dongyoung's hands from wandering any further. he's succeeded in pulling down dongyoung's jeans, anyways.

 

"shut up and get closer," because dongyoung is impatient. the cold air flowing between them is replaced with want, lust. dongyoung's hands go under taeyong's shirt and against the expanse of his back, and taeyong's follow close. dongyoung thrusts up again, this time rubbing deliciously on taeyong's clothed dick. they both moan, dongyoung into taeyong's neck and taeyong up into the open space.

 

taeyong rubs at his erection through his boxers. his palm is flat and his fingers are gently kneading along his length. it elicits moan after moan from dongyoung, dongyoung who's feeling a bit dizzy and a lot turned on.

 

he can barely control his hands, but he manages to reciprocate taeyong's actions. instead this time, he snakes his hand inside of the older's boxers, raw friction coursing along the bones of his fingers.

 

taeyong keens. "fuck," he groans, leaning over and humping up at dongyoung. he grinds upwards again, both fully hard and stretching the fabric of their boxers. with dongyoung pinned between him and the wall, taeyong can easily slip a hand in all while stuttering his hips. dongyoung moans, two or three or more times, wrapping his delicate fingers around taeyong's girth and jerking it as much as possible in the limited space. taeyong responds to this with quick rolls of his palm and more swipes of his fingers.

 

there's a hand down taeyong's pants and another up his shirt, there's the sound of skin on skin, there's the lingering ringing in dongyoung's ears as taeyong massages his dick. "faster," he pleads with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. he's stroking taeyong with the same enthusiasm in his voice, thumbing at his slit and fondling his balls. he's too much in a daze to really notice what he's doing, even as he instinctively bends his neck over and bites down on taeyong's collarbone. the latter gasps--it must hurt, as something turning colour that quick would, but taeyong is nothing short of a closeted masochist.

 

"i can't--" taeyong pants, "i'm close--dongyoung, holy _shit_ \--" he trembles and falls forward, forward enough to rut their hips together one last time, and then taeyong is coming on dongyoung's hand. dongyoung spurts his load right after taeyong finally frees his cock, onto his shirt and a part of taeyong's fingers. dongyoung takes shallow breaths, ragged and weak. taeyong is in the same state. they almost crumple against the wall altogether.

 

it never takes taeyong too long to come down from his post-orgasm high. "we need to clean up," he complains. "your hands are going to be sticky." taeyong pulls dongyoung's shirt off and throws it into his arms, making sure not to touch his soiled hand.

 

dongyoung follows taeyong to the washroom.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to regret this in the morning


End file.
